Waterloo
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Songfic por el cumple de Deskdraik un poco tarde pero llego este es mi regalo y bueno ya que estamos y es St George tambien festejo el cumple de Iggy. Ambos paises reflexionan sobre su pasado su presente y los sentimientos que tienen uno por el otro UKFr


Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: Englance o FrUk como quieran verlo pero sepan que es Englance

Warning: shonen ai, fluff, songfic

Song: Waterloo by ABBA

Words: 1332

Disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya y la canción es de ABBA no me pertenecen solo lo que acaba de salir de mi mente eso si es mio

Note: este songfic es por el cumpleaños de mi sempai Deskdraik que ayer fue su cumpleaños y quería hacerle este regalito, espero que lo pueda leer y bueno era algo que tenía que hacer un fic con la canción Waterloo de ABBA y el cumple de Deskdraik me incentivo y bueno hoy es St George así que ya que estamos también festejo el cumpleaños de Iggy, maté tres pájaros de un tiro eso será posible…

* * *

_**Waterloo**_

Se encontraba de un modo similar que Francia en 1914, cuando él lo venció en Waterloo una de las cuantas derrotas francesas a manos de él, Inglaterra. Pero ahora el que se rendía era el ojiverde, el que afrontaba su destino, la verdad. Arthur había aceptado después de tanto tiempo, siglos para ser más exactos, que quería más de la cuenta a su vecino, y enemigo de toda la vida, Francia.

**My my**

**At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender**

**Oh yeah**

**And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way**

**The history book on the shelf**

**Is always repeating itself**

Francia había cruzado el canal, como lo hacía a menudo, para ir a la casa de Inglaterra. Llegó a la puerta y llamó, no serían más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba la vibrante y verdosa mirada de Arthur que tanto lo embobaba.

Después de saludarse como el protocolo lo indicaba y como ellos creían que era lo correcto para el que tenían en frente, claro todo a su manera, el ojiazul entró a la casa y ambos fueron a la sala de la casa del Reino Unido, ambos se sentaron, uno frente del otro, y Francia vio que en la mesita, que ensanchaba la distancia que había entre ellos, había un libro que por el título hablaba de las estrategias militares que se habían usado en la batalla de Waterloo.

Francis vio la portaba del libro detenidamente y su mirada se oscureció un poco. Waterloo fue una de las batallas más importantes en su historia militar, o más bien en las historia militar que compartía con Inglaterra, en la el ojiverde lo había vencido. Como siempre el había terminado subyugado por el esplendoroso genio estratega que fue, y sigue siendo, el inglés.

**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**

Por que a pesar de todo, no podia odiarlo por más que a delante de todos decía otra cosa, aunque no sonara muy convincente, después de un par de minutos de discusión el asunto sobre la vida amorosa de Inglaterra, quedaba zanjado en que él era una persona tan agría que no podía amar a nadie, no le gustaba pero era mejor que admitir su amor por el francés.

Quería negar ese amor que sentía pero ese maldito, estúpido y ególatra francés, pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que quería odiarlo algo dentro de él le decía que no que lo amaba y que por más que lo intentara no lo iba a dejar de amar ni en un millón de años. Esa era la verdad tenía que hacerle frente tenía que aceptar su Waterloo y rendirse a los estúpidos encantos de Francis.

**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**

**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to **

**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you **

**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo **

Inglaterra notó esa mirada, era obvio que había visto el libro que estaba en su mesita, conocía esa mirada, odiaba admitirlo pero lo conocía más de lo que pensaba. Una vida juntos, habían se conocieron en la casa de Roma y desde ese momento no hubo nada en la historia universal que no pasaron juntos, hasta pasaron por dos "Juicios finales". Y si las cosas siguen así pronto pasarían por un tercer "Día del juicio final. Sonrió de lado al pensar en eso.

Francia no se sentía bien, algo dentro de si le decía que se tenía que marchar esa batalla le traía demasiados recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos horribles

–Eehm…– Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del Arthur –No me siento muy bien, estoy un poco resfriado – Tosió un poco como aseverar su condición –Mejor me voy a mi casa– Francis se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Él lo amaba con toda su alma, pero resistir a eso, siempre le enrostraba en la cara todas las guerras que perdió ante él todas la veces que tuvo que salvarle la vida. Ya no más, y caminando hacía la puerta principal se juró a si mismo que seguiría amando a Arthur Kirkland. Cabizbajo caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaría hacía la salida, otra batalla perdida a manos del inglés, pensó el ojiazul con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

–Espera… no te vayas antes de escucharme– El ingles lo alcanzó antes de su partida, Francia se volteó y lo miró con aquella mirada, derrotada y triste que conocía tan bien y que en su mayoría era el inglés el que las provocaba, esa mirada que en tantos momentos le había brindado tanta satisfacción ver en el francés –Es importante lo que voy a decir…– Respiró profundamente y se dijo a si mismo que era el momento, ahora o nunca pensó –Es difícil para mí decir esto…– Inglaterra comenzó con rodeos no quería hacerlo, era muy orgulloso como para que esas simples palabras salieran de su boc.

Francís volvió a toser y empezó a retomar su camino de regreso a su amado y querido París –De verdad Angleterre no me siento muy bien…

–I love you– Dijo a si sin más el inglés el francés se quedó estático, la declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa –Si te amo, ya no podía seguir aguantándolo más.

Francis quería decir algo, cualquier cosa pero no podía, movía su boca pero las palabras no salían era como si alguien hubiese bajado el volumen de su voz. Inglaterra se fue acercando cada vez más y en ese momento se sintió acorralado, como en Waterloo –…– Esto era muy serio no podía hablar estaba totalmente mudo.

–Ya te puedes ir…– Sentenció el ingles serió y con la voz gelida como siempre.

–¡No! – Fue como haberse desgarrado la garganta en un grito, pero en realidad solo fue un audible no por parte de Francia, como es que ese niñito, porque a sus ojos seguirá siendo ese niñito que quería que le prestaran un poco de atención, lo podía poner así, fácil era Inglaterra, el rey de los siete mares. Tenía que admitirlo ese niñito tuvo al mundo en la palma de su mano –Yo… Je t'…– Las palabras se trastabillaban en su boca, pero Inglaterra les ahorró eso a ambos y lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó.

Al principio no supo como corresponder a ese beso, la sorpresa le había hecho olvidar toda la experiencia que en sus años había obtenido, sentía que era por primera vez besado. Luego de unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia del beso por primera vez besaba a Inglaterra, pero que podía hacer ya no había de otra había perdido la guerra, tenía que aceptar su derrota. Pero a medida que el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más profundo, se comenzó a dar cuenta que esa era una batalla la había ganado.

**My my**

**I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger**

**Oh yeah**

**And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight**

**And how could I ever refuse**

**I feel like I win when I lose**

**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**

Luego de aquel beso ambos se miraron por un largo rato no había nada que decir, sus sonrisas lo decían todo. Arthur seguía tomando a Francis de la cintura y el ojiazul había desliazado un poco sus brazos del cuello del inglés para dejarlos colgando sobre los hombros de él.

–¿De verdad me amas?– Preguntó después de unos segundos de estar en esa posición.

–Of course, yes! – Exclamó el ingles ante tan obvia pregunta –Aunque quiera negarlo te amo más cada día.

Arthur volvió a besar a Francis que podía hacer tenía que enfrentar su Waterloo.

**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**

**Waterloo - Couldn't escape i****f I wanted to**

**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**

**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado y espero que te haya gustado a ti mi querida sempai perdón si me retrase en entregarlo pero hoy tuve fiebre y tenía mucha tarea que hacer y mi padre me robó al computadora toda la tarde y muchas cosas más, pero espero que lo puedas leer, Deskdraik ^w^ y que hayas terminado y pasado el día de la manera más genial y perfecta en el mundo

Bueno y ya que estamos festejamos el cumpleaños de Iggy ya que hoy es 23 de abril St. George, hacemos todo junto Wiii!

Bueno nada si les gusto comenten y si no les gustó también comenten o sino no lo hagan, bueno en fin hagan la que queiran pero sepan que yo se donde viven LoL no

Ja ne!


End file.
